Merry Christmas
Event Website: 'https://activity.jumpw.com/300hero/doubledenier/ 1st Part: The Scratch Cards of Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Event Time *'Start: '23 December 2019 *'End: '''5 January 2020 Event Information #Log in on the website and select the server in '''300 Heroes to bind to the website. #During the event, daily login to the event website to get 1 chance to scrape the 1st circle with the word "刮" ( ) to reveal the number between 0 ~ 9. #During the event, daily get 1 win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to get 1 chance to scrape the 2nd circle with the word "刮" ( ) to reveal the number between 0 ~ 9. #During the event, daily get 5 wins in Eternal Arena or top-up any amount to JUMP Passport to get 1 chance to scrape the 3rd circle with the word "乐" ( ) to reveal the number between 0 ~ 9. #After you scrape all 3 circles, you will get the corresponding reward based on the 3 numbers you had. #Each day, the numbers you get from the circles will be cleared once the time reaches 0.00 AM of the next day. Reward List #'Grand Prize: '''Get '''Lucky' number (300) to obtain the following reward: 300 Girls Figure x 1 #'1st Prize: '''Get '''Three of a Kind' number (000, 111, 222, 333...etc) to obtain 1 random reward from the list below: (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 (Random All Skins Package) x 1 (Level 6 Random Gem Chest) x 1 (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1 #'2nd Prize: '''Get a number between 001 ~ 299 to obtain 1 random reward from the list below:: (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 (Random All Skins Package) x 1 (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 #'3rd Prize: Draw a number between 301 ~ 998 to obtain 1 random reward from the list below:: (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 (Random All Skins Package) x 1 (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 ('''Gold Coin) x 1666 2nd Part: Good Fortune Slot Machine Event Time *'Start: '''23 December 2019 *'End: 5 January 2020 Event Information #Log in on the website and select the server in '''300 Heroes to bind to the website. #During the event, daily log in the game and stay online at least 30 minutes or more to get a chance to play slot machine 2 times for free. #When you get 3 same images on a single play, you will get the corresponding reward based on the images you got. Reward List #'Grand Prize: '''Get 3 images of '''300 Heroes' ( ) to obtain all rewards from the list below: (Title Card - 300 Pope (365 Days)) x 1 (Level 7 Random Gem Chest) x 1 #'1st Prize: '''Get 3 images of Yisha ( ), Peiji ( ), or Timi ( ) (all 3 must be the same images) to obtain all rewards from the list below: (Random Artifact Package) x 1 (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 #'2nd Prize: Get 3 images of Artoria Pendragon ( ), Kirito ( ), or Misaka Mikoto ( ) (all 3 must be the same images) to obtain all rewards from the list below: (Shameimaru Aya's Film Box) x 1 (Level 12 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 #'''3rd Prize: '''Get 2 images of '''300 Heroes ( ) to obtain all rewards from the list below: (Daily Box) x 1 (Random Gold Coin Package) x 1 #'4th Prize: '''Get 1 image of '''300 Heroes' ( ) to obtain all rewards from the list below: (Double Experience Card (1 Day)) x 1 (Double Gold Card (1 Day)) x 1 ---- ----